Robbie Can't Run
by albinotanuki
Summary: After Robbie becomes quadriplegic in an accident, its up to Dipper and Mabel to help cheer him up, but it's not going to be easy cheering up a moody teenager who's been your past rival.
1. Chapter 1

_"Dear Dipper and Mabel Pines,_

 _We are writing to you because our son, Robbie, has been in a horrific car accident and is now paralyzed from the neck down. We've been trying to give him all the love and support we could, but even with all we could give him, he's still struggling with his current condition. We are asking the both of you to come back to Gravity Falls to help in being Robbie's emotional caregivers and we believe that of anyone we knew, you two would be the best at it._

 _With thank and regards,_

 _Greg and Janice Valentino."_

It was so weird getting that letter in the mail. We didn't even get to know the Valentinos that well when were there outside of Robbie and most of our interactions with him were mostly negative. Mabel, I can at least understand them wanting her to help cheer him up since she helped him get a date with Tambry, but me? He's hated my guts since we first met. Plus, it didn't help that I essentially broke him and Wendy up and had Rumble McSkirmish try to beat him into a pulp. Even if I tried to make it up with him, Robbie would probably be too stubborn to accept my apology.

Mabel and I arrived at the funeral home. We saw that the Valentinos had installed a ramp in the front of the entrance, which I assumed was for Robbie's wheelchair. Mabel walked up and rang the doorbell, which played Bach's _Toccata and Fugue in D Minor_.

"You ready, Dipper?" asked Mabel.

"Nope." I replied.

Mr. and Mrs. Valentino opened the door with rather unsettling smiles for parents who's son had recently become quadriplegic.

"Dipper, Mabel, so glad you two could come."

"Thank you, Mrs. Valentino." I replied.

"Come in."said Mr. Valentino.

We went inside. The house was filled with kitschy home decor along with funeral urns and a glass casket coffee table with a preserved body inside. It reminded me of being at someone's grandmother's house, only much more morbid.

"So how has Robbie doing?" I asked.

"Oh, he's had his difficulties here and there." said Mr. Valentino, "Robbie has been talking about you, Mabel."

"Really?" Mabel asked.

"Yup. He was upset that you spiked his chili fries with love potion when you set him up with Tambry and wishes he never let you pick a blind date for him."

"Oh."

Mabel looked down at the floor in disappointment. I knew she had regrets about the love potion incident and hearing this news clearly didn't help her doubts.

"Come on up. Robbie is in his room."

Mrs. Valentino lead us upstairs. I don't know exactly how Robbie is suppose to get downstairs, but than again, knowing our history together, maybe that'd be a good thing him not to get downstairs in case I need to run away. Mrs. Valentino then opened the door.

"Robbie, Dipper and Mabel are here to see you."

I never saw Robbie's room before the accident, but from what I've heard from Mabel describing it, it seemed vastly different from before. The blacklight had been replaced with regular lights and everything seemed clean and sterile now. Robbie's hospital bed was in the very middle of the room with a sling attached to a crane next to it.

Robbie was laying on the bed listlessly. His roots had grown out of his head, leaving a brown streak over his black dyed hair. A ventilator tube was sticking out of his trachea and I noticed a clear plastic bag with some yellow substance inside that was attached to the side of the bed.

"Umm... Hey Robbie." I said nervously.

Robbie said nothing and averted his eyes. I frowned, realizing he probably didn't want me or anyone seeing him this way.

Mrs. Valentino walked up to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Robbie, Dipper and Mabel are going to be staying here for a while to help cheer you up. So be a good patient and be nice to them, okay?"

Again, Robbie said nothing.

My sister, Mabel, walked up to him.

"Hey Robbie, maybe later I can help you touch up your roots."

Robbie said nothing still, turning his head away.

"Well, I'll leave the three of you alone. I gotta go downstairs and help Greg with an upcoming funeral."

After Mrs. Valentino left, that was when Robbie finally spoke.

"Well, go ahead."

"Go ahead what?" I asked.

"Go ahead and make fun of me."

"We're not here to make fun of you; we're here to help you."

"Why?" asked Robbie, "Neither of you like me. The only reason you two would come is to see me and then brag to your friends about how much of a freak I've become."

"You're not a freak, Robbie."

"Oh yeah? Do you know anyone else who has to have a tube in their throat to breathe or a straw up their urethra so they can pee? People use to make fun of me all the time just for having acne, so why wouldn't you want to make fun of me for being a cripple?"

"Because that's not who we are." my sister replied, "When someone is hurt, we lend them a hand."

"Like how YOU tried to lend me a hand by spiking me with love potion? The next time you try that again would probably be with poison instead."

Mabel's eyes widened in shock and perhaps a hint of sadness. I couldn't just let Robbie have the last word, especially after snapping at my sister like that.

"Listen, Robbie, like it or not, we're gonna stay and help you, not because we like you, but because your parents want us to. You can wallow in your own self-pity all you want, but that doesn't give you an excuse to be a jerk. GOT IT?"

Robbie made know response. I was so angry with his behavior that I stormed out of the room, fuming. God, I can't believe that guy.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt bad for Robbie. I know he was acting like a jerk earlier, but I can understand with him recently becoming disabled. If I was gonna be his caretaker, I'd better give him a bit of slack before he can warm up to me and start to feel happy again.

I decided I was going to make him a bowl of gazpacho. As I was putting the finishing touches, I could hear Dipper fuming and pacing back and forth.

"Stupid Robbie. Even being disabled, he's still a jerk."

I turned to my brother to assure him.

"Dipper, I know Robbie's not easy to get along with, but he needs our support."

"No he doesn't. His parents can hire any caregiver they want. Heck, why didn't they just get Robbie's other friends to give him emotional support?"

"I'm sure the Valentinos have their reasons. Now I'm gonna bring Robbie his lunch before he gets even more cranky than he is right now."

I took the tray up with me to Robbie's room.

"Robbie, I made lunch. Don't worry, it's not poisoned; its just vegetables and broth from a cardboard box."

I lay the tray down next to Robbie's bed and spooned a bit of the gazpacho. Robbie complied at first, but then spit out the content.

"THIS SOUP IS COLD!"

"It's gazpacho; it's suppose to be cold."

"Why would you serve me cold soup?"

"I didn't want to burn you by accident. Haven't you ever seen any of those shows where the caretaker is feeding someone soup and accidentally burns their crotch?"

"Even if you burnt my crotch, I wouldn't be able to feel it."

"Well I can heat it up for you and have it be regular tomato soup."

"Don't bother; I've lost my appetite."

I wasn't annoyed as I was a bit discouraged by Robbie's attitude. I then noticed that Robbie's blanket over his body looked a bit heavy and thought he could use a lighter one.

"Here, let me get you a new blanket so you don't get sweaty."

I began pulling off Robbie's blanket, but when I did, I was shock at what I saw.

Robbie's entire body was thin and atrophic. His arms and legs were like pale twigs compared to what they had been before with scars everywhere and his fingers and toes were stiffened into twisted claws.

"Oh Robbie, I had no idea. You were only paralyzed recently; how did this happen?"

"Doctors say it's high levels of stress." Robbie sighed, "Pretty gross, don't you think? Never thought I'd be too skinny to wear skinny jeans ever again."

I looked at his face. I couldn't help but see embarrassment and self-loathing in those sad, sunken-in eyes.

"Robbie, you're not gross; banana flavored taffy is gross. No matter how broken you may end up, you'll always be Robbie."

I got up and sat on the bed next to him.

"You know what'll cheer you up?"

"Stem cells to help regrow my spinal cord?"

"Nope. A home spa treatment. I figure a little pampering will help you take your mind off your troubles."

I got up my backpack and took out some cosmetics.

"We'll start out first with touching up those roots, then I can give you a facial, a massage, and then we can finish off with some nail art."


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel has been working diligently with Robbie. She's been nursing him and giving him makeovers whenever I stop by to check up on them (I swear, Robbie is the only guy I know who can pull off a crown braid) and Robbie, for the most part, seems to be warming up to her, letting her tend to him and not giving as many insults as when we first came here.

However, whenever I try to come in to help, he just starts acting like a jerk again. It got to the point where I decide to stop visiting his room all together and just hung around the house watching TV.

I was sipping on a can of Pit Cola watching a rerun of "Ducktective" when Mabel came and interrupting me.

"Dipper, I need your help."

"I'm not giving Robbie a sponge bath."

I took another swig of Pit Cola.

"No, that's not it. I've been trying to cheer Robbie up, but so far, nothing is working. I even tried getting a laugh out of him by wearing my bumblebee striped stockings, but that just made him talk about going to Switzerland. Don't know why that would make him sad; I'd love go to Switzerland, especially with all their chocolate."

"Well what am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know. Mr. and Mrs. Valentino wanted both of us to try to help Robbie get back up on his metaphorical feet, so maybe you might be able to help lift his spirits."

"Mabel, it's not gonna happen. Robbie and I have bad blood, remember?"

"Well I've tried everything I could think of. Maybe you might have some magic trick to help lift his spirits."

"Fine." I groaned.

I turned off the TV, marched upstairs, and walked over to Robbie in his bed.

"Robbie, you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"Why? It's pointless. I can't do anything; I can't even flip you off to let you know how annoying you're being right now."

"Well I don't like you either, but until you stop all this, I'm gonna be sticking around."

"Like you care; no one does."

"Your parents sent both Mabel and I over here and Mabel's been giving you makeovers and feeding you in bed. How is that NOT caring?"

Robbie just scoffed. I was finally at the boiling point.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

I slapped Robbie across the face. I was about to storm out of the room when I heard him call out.

"STOP!"

I turned around. Robbie's face was now red and streaming with tears.

"Hey, Robbie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to hurt so much."

"No, that's not it." Robbie sniffled, "Ever since the accident, I haven't been able to feel anything. I couldn't even feel your sister exfoliating my face. I've just been numb all over."

Robbie coughed and wheezed from all the crying. I couldn't help but think how much harder it is for him to breathe with that tube in his trachea. I couldn't just walk out of the room like that without a broken conscience, so I walked over to Robbie and sat next to him.

"Robbie, since we've got here you've been acting like a jerk, but so have I. I should've realized how difficult being paralyzed was for you and even though we've never really gotten along, I would never have wished this on you or anyone else. I don't doubt that things will be difficult for you from now on, but your parents, Mabel and I, and I know many others will be here for to help you along the way."

Robbie started to calm down. I thought I had caught a small smile, but it was a little hard to tell with all those tears and mucus covering his face. I decided to grab some tissues and wipe all the gunk off.

"Okay, just blow."

Robbie started blowing his nose into the tissue. After he was done, I decided to take a peak out of morbid curiosity; man, that was gross.


	4. Chapter 4

Being paralyzed sucks, but having the twins here helping me out is making it a little more bearable. I'll admit, I wasn't too happy with having the twerps around at first and they did get on my nerves the first time they came here, but gradually, I got use to them.

When Mabel's not feeding me, helping to exercise my limbs, and basically every other function I can't do anymore, she will stick around to keep me company with her jokes, playing games with me, and showing me cute animal videos on the internet. Granted, sometimes the interests she shares with me can be a little too girly and sugar-coated for my taste, but it's better than being bored to death.

Mabel would also bring her pet pig, Waddles, to act as animal therapist. I forgive Waddles for shrinking my skinny-jeans; not like a four-legged animal would have any ill intent (Though from Mabel's story of the unicorn, that might not be entirely so.).

Even Dipper, with our unhinged past, has gotten a little less of a nuisance and we've decided to bury the hatchet and become friends. Dipper would often read some science book to me or have me play _Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons_ (which felt more like homework than an actual game, but again, better than being bored to death). I mostly didn't understand half of what he was saying and I pulled a brain cell trying to, but I knew he was always saying something smart and I'm glad I was able to at least learn what I can from him.

Things were going pretty okay for me. Then one day, Dipper and Mabel brought in my wheelchair.

"What's that doing in here?" I asked.

"Well," said Dipper, "your mom and dad said you haven't been using your wheelchair, so we thought maybe it'd be good for you practice and spend some time outside."

Outside?! Where everyone can see me?! I didn't want that!

"Uh... No thank you. I'm perfectly fine staying here."

"Robbie, it's not healthy for you to be lying in bed forever. I mean you almost broke your jaw from eating a bowl of Jell-O; you need your vitamin D."

"I'll just have a glass of milk and I'll be fine."

"Oh no. You're going outside. Mabel, get the crane ready."

I watched as Mabel brought out the crane that she had glued googly eyes and feathers onto. I wish I had the ability to run away at the moment, but I couldn't do anything as she put me into the sling and lifted me into the chair.

"Okay, you got me into my chair." I groaned, "You still can't get me down the stairs."

"That's why we installed a lift."

"It'll be fun." said Mabel, "It's like riding an escalator at the mall."

The twins rolled me over to the stairs where the lift was installed. I was scared looking down the stairs as they wheeled me over. Mabel then crawled up and sat on my lap.

"Don't worry; I'm gonna be with you all the way through the ride."

Mabel pressed the button. We started going down slowly.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

As we reached down, Mabel then took the joystick of my wheelchair and pushed it forward. Dipper opened the door with light piercing my eyelids.

"UGH!" I cringed.

"Yeah, I get that feeling every time I exit a movie theater." said Mabel.

When I eyes finally adjusted, I saw that not much had changed outside of a few shrubs growing taller. Still the same cemetery I was use to.

"See?" said Dipper, "Everything is fine."

At that moment, the zombies started popping out of the ground.

"HEY!" shouted Mabel, "YOU GET BACK WHERE YOU BELONG!"

Surprisingly, the zombies all cooperated and went back into their graves. I guess I've underestimated the little brace-face.

"You see, Robbie. Nothing to worry about."

Too little, too late. In the distance, I could see my old friends grouped together, talking to one another.

"Nope. I can't do this. Lets go back inside."

"Why?" asked Mabel.

"Cause I don't want my friends to see me like this."

"Robbie, they know what happened." said Dipper, "Besides, they're your friends; they're not gonna make fun of you for being in a wheelchair."

"I don't wanna risk it."

"Too bad."

Dipper then started pushing me over. I tried to reach for the joystick with my mouth, but it kept slipping out of my mouth (it turned out Mabel lubricated it with doughnut glaze). It was already too late, for they already saw me.

"Robbie? Is that you?" said Wendy.

They all came over.

"It's good to see you again!" said Lee, "Man, we haven't seen you in ages. Thompon's especially been a wreck since your accident."

"ROBBIE!"

Thompson ran up to me and threw his arms around me and sobbed.

"Robbie, I'm sorry! It should've been me!"

"Thompson, you're on my breathing tube." I gagged.

Thompson quickly let go and apologized.

"Man, its so good to see you again." said Nate. "We need to set up some playdates soon. I know you like laser tag."

"Oh, I don't know. I can't grasp a laser gun."

"Don't worry, Robbie;" said Mabel, "I'll hold the gun for you while you steer."

"Great." said Wendy, "Its all settled then."

Wow. Going outside turned out better than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since we came here, I've been seeing my sister getting closer to Robbie and more diligent in taking care of him. She would always help feed and clothe Robbie as well as hold his laser tag gun while he steered his wheelchair. It was clear Mabel was taking her nurse job seriously, but I can't help but think she was taking it TOO seriously.

One day, I noticed she was fiddling with the thermostat.

"Mabel, stop that. It's warm enough."

"But I don't want Robbie to get pneumonia."

"He's not gonna get pneumonia at 82 degrees Fahrenheit."

I took Mabel's hand away from the the thermostat.

"Mabel, I don't want to make assumptions, but I've noticed you really are preoccupied with Robbie."

"Well of course, Dipper. Mr. and Mrs. Valentino hired us to look after him."

"Yeah, but even I don't get as enthusiastic about my job as you do."

"What do you mean?"

I was nervous to tell her, but I thought she should know

"Mabel, I think you might have Florence Nightingale Syndrome."

"Florence Nightingale Syndrome?" Mabel scoffed, "Sounds like something from a really bad romance film with controversial implications."

"Mabel, do you love him?" I asked.

I saw Mabel blush and look away shyly.

"I don't know. I mean, I use to think he was a jerk, but the more I talk to him, the more I see his sweet and sensitive side."

Robbie then started calling out.

"Mabel, may I have some water with a bendy straw?"

"Okay, I'm coming!"

As she left, I couldn't help but wonder if this was good for her or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Florence Nightingale Syndrome. What a bunch bologna. Just because I like taking care of Robbie doesn't mean I have some romantic complex with him. All I've done was help him put on his eye paint, braid his hair, hold his laser gun when we were playing laser tag, etc. Nothing creepy about that. Sure, I'll watch him sleep from time to time, but just to make sure he doesn't cough up blood or anything (no that that's ever happened).

One day, Mr. and Mrs. Valentino called Dipper and I over to the living room. I didn't know what they wanted to talk about, but I would soon learn and wish I hadn't.

"Dipper, Mabel," said , "we thank you for taking such good care of Robbie, but we think now we need some professional caretakers looking after him."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"We feel you, being kids, would get too stressed out taking care of someone who's quadriplegic, so we've hired someone who would look after him." said Mrs. Valentino.

"You can't just kick us out; he needs us!"

"Mabel," said Dipper, "I think it's obvious you need him more than he needs us."

I looked at my brother. Somehow, he seemed to be involved in all this.

"You told them." I spoke, "You told them I was obsessing over Robbie and are trying to get me replaced."

"Mabel, wait-"

"No, don't say anymore. Its clear you don't think I'm just an idiot."

I started running upstairs crying. I flung opened the door to Robbie's room and came to the side of Robbie's bed sobby.

"I'm sorry, Robbie." I sobbed.

"About what?" Robbie asked.

"Your parents want to get rid of Dipper and me and replace us with a professional caretaker for you."

"Mabel, I never wanted you to feel burdened with taking care of me."

"I don't feel burdened. I..."

I don't know why, but I planted a kiss on Robbie's cheek. I blushed.

"I'm sorry. I know this is awkward."

Robbie's cheeks were just as red as mine.

Suddenly Dipper came in.

"Mabel, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to see you being obsessive."

I remained quiet.

"I know you care about Robbie, but you've got your whole life to think about. Don't you wanna go to high school or get your braces off?

I looked at Robbie.

"Your brother is right, Mabel. If you really love me, you would go enjoy your life."

They were both right. I placed another kiss on his forehead and went to Dipper.

"I'm ready."

"Awkward sibling hug?

"Awkward sibling hug."

We hugged and awkwardly patted each other on the back.


	7. Chapter 7

The bus was waiting for us. I felt both relief and a bit of sadness leaving Robbie after Mabel and I took care of him. Robbie and Mr. and Mrs Valentino were there to say goodbye. I realized from our short time together that Robbie wasn't such a bad guy.

Robbie wheeled up to us with a smile.

"Dipper, Mabel, thank you for everything. I wish I was able to give both of you a hug."

Mabel instantly threw her arms right around Robbie. I awkwardly, but sincerely hugged him back.

"Robbie, I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier."

"It's okay. I was a total jerk back then. You're not so bad yourself."

I smiled.

We then entered the bus and waved goodbye.


End file.
